A Mistake
by Ruby Youkai
Summary: Alright so it's a dumb title. My first MR fic, and it contains SuIcIdE! Sorry I'm in a depressed mood. Read this if you like pointless depression, if not then skip. As always, if ya read please review.


((A/N Um...here is the result of total bordom and me not wanting to finish my homework. It's a short and sad fic, MR doesn't belong to me yadda yadda yadda and whatnot...um...my first MR fic, please no flames))  
  
Holly stared at her blood-stained hands, shaking...  
"Holly..."  
She looked up.  
Genki held his hands out to her...inviting her to come back...  
But she had changed.  
She couldn't go back.  
She had killed...  
"It needed to happen, Holly." Suazo stated.  
Holly knew it was true...of course it was true. It needed to happen.  
Darkness against Light,  
Bad against Good.  
Good needed to live on...that's the only way total disaster will be prevented.  
But there was no denying it. She still was a murderer.  
Holly screamed...her tormented cries bouncing off the cave walls.   
She looked around her, holding her hands in front of her face, still unbelieving...yet coming to accept the painful fact.  
Genki rushed up to her, gently grabbing her by the wrists and trying to calm her down.  
No use.  
She squirmed out of Genki's grip and ran.  
That was the only thing she could do.  
Run.  
She couldn't stay with the group....she was too dangerous.  
She couldn't join the baddies...her loyalty was too strong.  
So she didn't belong.  
  
Holly closed her eyes. Of course...the memory was far away. Almost from another life.  
The pheonix was restored...  
So she ran.  
She wasn't needed anymore, so she ran.  
The Pheonix was restored, in a blinding flash of golden light, like the sunset she was staring now.  
But she wasn't needed anymore, so she ran.  
She ran...like she had that fateful night, when she has shed blood.  
Blood...a stain that never left her hands.  
It was still there, vivid and real as ever.  
She didnt' belong.  
She never belonged.  
Why? Why would she belong? Where does she belong?  
nowhere.  
No human can last long...alone.without anyone...not long at all.  
So was the same with Holly.  
They were willing to accept her back. Of course they were! but...still...she couldn't.  
She wanted to die.  
She was going to die...  
the knife had already passed through her heart, slowing it's beating...slowing...  
she looked out, resting her sight on her beloved world one last time.  
slower....slower...  
she remembered....  
Tiger of the Wind....Mocchi...Golem...Hare....Suazo...Genki.  
Genki...  
Suddenly she was overcome with the will to live!  
She WANTED to live!  
She tried to stand...but collapsed, blood staining her clothing.  
Holly gasped again...lying in the cool grass, staining the green with a crimson red...her blood.  
She was resighned to the fact that she was dying. She couldn't deny it...she was dying...and she had to accept it.  
Accept it and be happy, untill she was taken away...  
but she couldn't.  
"Someone...help..." She gasped...the warm and sickening taste of blood in her mouth.  
"I dont' want to die...."  
But she was.  
"Genki...help."  
She didnt' want to die.  
She made a mistake...  
"HOLLY!" Someone screamed.  
"CHI CHI CHI CHI!" Mocchi screamed, bouncing along as fast as he could.  
"WE'RE COMING HOLLY!" Suazo yelled.  
The familair thomping sound of Golem running...Hare panting as he took long, rabbit-like strides, tiger's silent speed, Genki's roller blades.  
Genki kneedled befor her, assesing the situation.  
He saw the knife wound in her chest...and the knife in her hand.  
"Holly...why?"  
She looked up at him...trying her best to hold on.  
"I'm sorry Genki...I dont' want to die..." She let the knife slip from her weakening grip.  
Genki slipped his hand in hers "It's OK, it will all be OK...I promise." He whispered through tears.  
Holly sighed contentedly. "Thank you...Genki..."  
Then peace.  
Peace and belonging. She was home...  
Almost.  
She stared down at Genki, holding her body close to him as he sobbed into her auburn hair.  
"Thank you, Genki."  
The wind blew...calling her home.  
  
((A/N: THAT WAS SO DAMN SAD! SOMEONE HELP ME, I'M MAKING MYSELF CRY! Alrightie, please no flames. Thank you very much!))  
  



End file.
